


Digital Getdown

by Simp4Teeth



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, Voyeurism, i wrote this while listening to digital getdown by nsync on repeat, leopika - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp4Teeth/pseuds/Simp4Teeth
Summary: yes it is named after the nsync song, go listen to it.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Digital Getdown

“Let me see you.” Leorio huffed out, a soft shuffling heard from the other side of the phone. 

Squirming under the itchy blanket in my dark room, I groaned tiredly. 

“It’s kind of dark I don’t-“

“Please, Kurapika.” The other said with a whine. 

I sighed while tossing my bare legs over the small bed, and began my search for the light switch on the unfamiliar walls. 

For what felt like the first time in forever, my job had me in a place where I could actually get a hotel room with phone service. Though it definitely wasn’t 5 stars. 

‘I doubt it even had a single star on Yelp.’

I thought the last part to myself with a huff, hands finally landing on the switch.

God was I tired. 

A soft yellow light lit up the room. 

Complete with a bed, and a single bedside table. 

“Leorio?” I asked as I made my way back to the bed.

“Now I’ll be able to see your beautiful face.” I heard from my phone on the bed. 

I groaned and felt myself flush while I sat down, picking up the phone and looking at the screen. 

“Whatever you sap.”

And there he was, lightly tanned skin and warm brown eyes. His signature scruff and spiked black hair. Leorio gave me a wide grin as he moved his phone closer to his face. 

“There they are!” He exclaimed happily. His eyes shining pure affection at me. “I’ve missed seeing you, Sunshine.”

I hid my deepening blush with a roll of my eyes as I turned over onto my back, holding my phone up above me. 

“Ya know, I’ve resorted to making a photo album of pictures I have of you on my phone.” He began to laugh. “I go through it probably ten times a day.” Leorio finished the last part with a hint of sadness. 

“I really miss you.” He said quietly.

I could feel my heart clench as I on instinct looked away. 

“I’m sorry Leorio, I miss you too. I should be coming home soon.” 

That was probably a lie. 

Leorio knew this. 

“Yeah, hopefully.” The room went silent for a moment and all I heard was the creaky fan.

Looking back at the phone, Leorio was still looking at me. 

“Yes?” I asked, a small smirk playing on my lips. 

A click.

And a flash lit up on Leorios’ side. 

“What was that?” I asked, sitting up.

“A new picture for my collection.” He said in a simple tone, smile widening as he heard my phone ding. 

A message from Leorio. 

Opening the message, it was a picture of me.

“You took a screenshot of us FaceTiming?” I laughed.

“Well technically yes,” He mumbled, then added quickly: “But look at you! Even unprepared you look stunning.” 

“Leorio-“ 

“What if, you let me take more pictures of you?” He interrupted suddenly.

“I mean... I don’t really mind? So do what you want.” I responded with a shrug.

“Not just those kinds of pictures. Different ones.”

I gave him a confused look and I saw him swallow deeply. 

“I want to see you, Kurapika..”

“You can?” I said, not understanding.

“More of you.” Leorio was looking at me through our screens with a growing blush. Yet he wouldn’t avert his gaze. 

Then, it clicked. 

“Leorio I don’t know... I’ve never done that and I’m -“ I stopped. 

“Pika?” He asked, a hint of worry laced through his voice. “It’s ok if you don’t want to, I didn’t think it through. I’m sure you’re tired.” Leorio said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Tell me what to do.” 

Leorio choked as he grappled his phone, his face going in and out of the picture as finally stilled the phone again. 

Eyes wide with disbelief and obvious excitement.

“Really?!”

“Yeah, but,” I gulped. “I wanna see you too...” Suddenly I was burning red as if this was the most embarrassing thing we’ve ever done. 

It wasn’t. 

Probably anyways. 

I could practically hear Leorio nod his head as I pushed a strand a piece of hair behind my ear. 

“Of course Pika, anything for you.” Then more quietly he added: “Anything.” 

I looked at my lovers' picture on my small screen, there were bags under his eyes. Undoubtedly from long shifts at the hospital and staying up night after night in hope that I would find the time to reply to one of his numerous messages. 

Yet he was still looking at me with pure love and nearly unconfined excitement. 

It got quiet again and I began shifting uncomfortably.

“Uh, Leorio?” I spoke out. “Not sure what I’m supposed to be doing by the way...” 

Leorio currently had his chin in his hand, squinting his eyes as he was obviously thinking something over. 

“Leorio?” 

He snapped out of it and shook his head, lips pulling into a smile.

“Sorry, I was just planning.” 

“You? Planning. Uh-huh, sure.” I laughed. 

He rolled his eyes and gave me a glare with no real malice in it. 

“So what exactly am I supposed to be doing?” I asked, eyebrow-raising.

“Just let me see you, Kurapika.” He said softly. 

“Mm” Was all I said. 

For a moment, I had to rack my brain for a plan of action. 

‘Just go with the flow idiot’ My mind supplied helpfully. 

‘Gee, great idea.’

After my mental debate, I grabbed a pillow from the front of the bed and put it at the foot, resting my phone against it.

Scooting back until I could see my entire body in the small square in the corner. Leorios’ grin growing wider as I swallowed. 

There was a click as a flash lit up Leorios’ face and I scoffed. 

“I haven’t even done anything yet.” 

He hummed.

“You don’t even have to do anything to make me want to take a picture of you, you’re just that handsome.” 

I rubbed my face with my hands as I groaned. Blush coming back as I peeked at Leorio through my fingers. 

Another flash. 

“Cute.” He mumbled softly and I removed my hands, scowling at the dark-haired man. 

After a moment of him taking what I thought to be stupid pictures, I got onto my knees and sank down. Legs spreading slightly while I pulled down at my shirt. 

I heard multiple clicks and I looked at the phone through half-closed eyelids. 

Another round of clicks. 

I licked my lips and felt my heart speed up. 

I had his undivided attention. 

His only focus was me. 

My hands were balled at the bottom of my shirt. Slowly, I began to lift it up. 

Bit by bit, more of my body was exposed. 

My thighs. Pull it up a bit higher, now my abdomen. 

A bit higher. Now my chest. 

I couldn’t help the flush that ran throughout my entire body, my chest coming up and down in a quicker by the second pace as I heard what seemed like a never-ending chorus of clicks and snaps from Leorios’ phone. 

Finally, I pulled the shirt over my head, dropping it off the side of my bed with a soft ‘thud’.

My hands instinctively came over to my chest, looking away from the phone on the other side of the bed. 

“God Pika, I’ve missed seeing you.” He sounded strained. I gulped, looking back at him. 

His tongue came out to wet his lips as he stared at me. 

“Could you move your hands for me, my love?” I complied by lowering my hands, gripping the sheets instead as I spread my knees apart further, turning my neck to the side a bit. 

“Look at you,” a few clicks. “So beautiful.” More clicks. I could feel myself harden under his gaze and compliments. Erection beginning to strain at my boxers. 

“Leorio-“ I said for no real reason, looking at him while waiting for instructions. 

“Yes, darling?” He said in a teasing manner and I couldn’t stop the small whine that came out of me. Squirming under his constant gaze, a pressure began to build up in my gut.

“Aren’t you supposed to be telling me what to do?” I asked, a hint of impatience in my voice. 

He laughed and smiled at me. 

“Sorry, just taking my time enjoying the view.” 

I scoffed and leaned back onto the headboard, legs falling apart as far as they could while I crossed my arms. 

“This is embarrassing Leorio, so-“

“Is it? You seem to enjoy it.” His voice dropped as he said this and I gulped. “It’s just me Kurapika, you don’t have to lie to yourself.”

Then he added:

“Enjoy yourself with me.” 

The way he just flipped a switch and became a different person at times like this will probably forever be one of the world's greatest mysteries. 

But it would be a lie if I said it didn’t turn me on to a crazy extent. 

“Ok.” Was all I could get out, and Leorio let out a hum of approval. I dropped my hands down to my side again and pursed my lips together. 

“So nice to me, listening to my wishes. Only my wishes.” 

I couldn’t stop the immediate nod when he said the last bit. Of course, I would only listen to what he wanted. 

For no one else would I do as they asked of me. Especially like this. 

I lifted a single hand from its spot gripped in the sheets, slowly beginning to trail it up my body. My hand rested on my abdomen for a moment, a surge of want sent a pang throughout me as my cock twitched in interest. 

Convincing myself to ignore it, I brought my hand to my chest, circling it around a few times. 

“Go ahead darling, touch yourself a bit.” 

Leorios’ calm voice rang out. So easy and soft, no hint of demeaning context in it. Yet it didn’t help to extinguish the burning flush I felt all throughout my body.

If anything, it made it worse. 

“Thank you.” I swallowed and nodded my head, circling a nub before I rolled it between my thumb and pointer finger. 

A small groan was pulled from the back of my throat as I played with it softly. Already, I was sensitive to the touch.

Whether it was because of Leorios’ words, his undivided attention, or general lack of stimulation these past weeks is something I didn’t have the answer to. 

But it was probably a mix of all three. 

I clenched my teeth as I heard an oncoming wave of clicks while I brought the other hand up to my chest. 

Immediately grabbing my other nipple and pulling at it lightly while my other hand grappled my chest. 

“Your hands are so much bigger than mine, they feel so much better.” I whined, pushing down on the bed as both of my hands began to pinch and roll the nubs between them. 

Leorio cooed as flashes lit his tanned face up. 

“I wish I had my hands on you Kurapika, I want to touch you so bad.” He groaned. “Pretend it’s me, ok? Pretend it’s me touching you all over.” 

Eyes shutting as I groaned and grabbed at myself with more fervor, breath coming out quicker. 

“Where would you touch me, Leorio?” I asked, cock now fully erect as I peered at the screen with half-lidded eyes. 

I heard the unmistakable sound of a belt undoing and pants falling from Leorios side as he sighed. 

“All over, Love. Anywhere and everywhere I could. I would touch you until I mapped out every last bit of your body, until I could paint a picture of every piece of you from memory.” 

Pinching at a nipple harshly I mewled at his words. I so badly wanted him to do that.

Needed him to do that. 

Lowering a hand from my chest, it snaked its' way back down my chest and to my thighs. Rubbing them softly, then beginning to work my way between them. 

Pulling and rubbing at the inside of them while I still kept another hand on my chest. 

Another wave of clicks and flashes had me groaning and Leorios’ words of encouragement filled the dingy room. 

“So lovely, so good. Touch yourself more Pika, let me see you enjoy yourself.”

I palmed myself my boxers in response, throwing my head back with a strained groan. 

“Leorio~” I breathed out, holding the ‘O’ as I pushed down on myself. 

“Yeah? What is it, baby?” Leorios’ breathing was becoming ragged, yet his phone was still in his hand to get a good view of me.

“I want you to touch me more Leorio, feel me more.” 

“Do it.” 

Was all he had to say and I was hooking a thumb in the band of my boxers and pulling them down. Getting off of my knees and stretching my legs to the side to kick off the restraining garment. 

My dick came free with a jolt and stood at full length. 

I heard Leorio moan as flash after flash lit up his side of the call. 

“God, look at you.” I looked at the screen with need, hand hovering over my cock as the other stayed still over my heart. “Already so hard and you’ve barely touched yourself.” 

I whined and lifted my hips, licking and biting at my bottom lip as Leorio continued speaking. 

“Do you like this Kurapika? Do you like being exposed like this to me? For me to take pictures of you to save for later?”

Another twitch, and I brought the hand from my chest to drape my arm across my face. 

The thought of him touching himself again to photos of me, photos of me doing what he asked, made the pressure in my gut build even more. 

“Answer the question, Kurapika.” 

I leaned back against the headboard and spread my legs, groaning in agreement.

“I do, I love having your full attention.” I began, hand grasping my cock and squeezing lightly. 

I gasped and continued. 

“I love knowing that you’re going to pleasure yourself later to the pictures you take right now. I love knowing that even though we're apart we can still be together.”

“Fuck-“ I heard Leorio gasp, a hand going through his hair as he looked at me with adoration. 

Even though it was through a screen, it couldn’t hide obvious lust in his eyes either. 

Hearing another soft thud hit the floor I screwed my eyes shut and moaned. 

“Are you,” I pumped my hand once. “Are you touching yourself too, Leorio?” 

“Not yet, but I want to.” He said softly. “I don’t want to miss a second of this.” 

I whined and pumped my hand again, circling the tip with my thumb as Leorio took his photos. 

“So fucking pretty,” He gasped out, and I could see it. 

Leorio sitting naked on our bed, phone in hand as his hips bucked up, only to have nothing meet them. 

My hand sped up at the mental image and I pushed my head back against the headboard, turning my face to the side and straining my neck. 

Again and again, I brought my hand up and down. Pre-cum oozing from the tip and filling the room with a noisy, wet sound. A seemingly never-ending series of clicks mixed with the wet sounds as Leorio whispered his encouragements to me. 

“You look so good like this, Pika. Head thrown back in pleasure while you imagine it’s me touching you.” His voice had a deep edge to it, strained from lack of stimulation.

I moaned in response as the hand at my chest began tugging at a nipple harshly. Switching between yanking and groping while my other hand continued to work myself faster and faster. 

“You’re doing so good my love, so so good.” 

“Leorio,” I panted. “Leorio please.” 

“What do you need, darling?” 

In all honesty, I didn’t know. I just knew I need something and I felt empty. 

Oh. 

“I want you to fuck me, Leorio.” I lifted my head from its spot against the headboard, looking at Leorios’ wide eyes and wet lips. 

“Oh god-“ Leorio screwed his eyes shut and his head fell back as he let out a soft grunt. 

“I told myself I wasn’t going to touch myself yet,” he huffed out. “But when you say things like that.” The last part was said in a whisper as the phone fell away from close to his face and down to his lap. 

I got a view of his throat and thrown-back head as his arm began to move. Wet sounds now coming from his side as well. 

I licked my lips.

“Let me see Leorio, please Leorio.” I clamped my hand around the base of my cock and dragged myself up a bit. “I want to see you too.” I whined. 

Leorios’ arm stopped moving and he looked down at the phone. Then he nodded his head and lifted the phone with him. I heard a soft thud and then Leorios’ glorious frame came into view.

It was enough to make me sigh with relief. 

He bent down to fiddle with the phone for a bit before stopping at looking at me through the screen. 

“Is it ok if I record this? Since my hands are probably gonna be too busy to keep taking pics.” The last bit was said with a laugh and a waggle of eyebrows. 

Even in times like this, he was a dork.

I nodded enthusiastically as my gut clenched.

“Whatever you want.” 

He smiled at my response and backed up towards our bed, seeing his muscled body was enough to make me practically salivate and suddenly I wanted to be taking pictures as well. 

Leorio sat down on the edge of the bed and his large cock was at full mast in the camera. 

I wanted it. 

He began to stroke himself slowly, sighing with relief while his legs fell apart and he leaned back on one arm. 

All I could do was stare for a moment, absolutely enthralled with the sight on the small screen. 

Leorios’ head came back down and he looked at me, a smirk tugging at his lips as he continued to pump himself. 

“Like what ya see, sunshine?” 

I could have rolled my eyes at his cliche line if it wasn’t so true. 

So instead, I just shook my head in agreement. 

He laughed lightly and slowed his hand, dragging each stroke out. His breathing became quicker and he looked at me. 

“Do you see what you do to me?” He asked. “You’ve got me ready to go from hundreds upon hundreds miles away.” 

My hand began to move again, slower this time as I listened to Leorio. 

“So hard and I can’t even fuck you, just have to pretend my hand is yours and listen to you moan over the phone.” His eyes shut and his hand sped up. 

“Let me hear you, Kurapika.” 

I was back against the headboard, toes curling as I stroked myself faster, a loud moan ripping out of me. 

“That’s it~“ Leorio hummed, chest falling up and down quickly. 

“Leorio-“ I breathed out, hand pumping my cock with more speed, more need. “I miss you so much, miss your touch, your smell, everything about you.” I confessed with a whine. 

He cooed back at me, hips bucking into his hand.

“God, I miss you too, Kurapika. I want you to come home to me, please. Come back to me.”

I nearly wanted to sob as I continued to fuck into my hand. Hearing Leorio plead was almost enough to say ‘screw it’ and make my way back to him.

Job be dammed. 

“Look at me,” Leorio commanded, and immediately I opened my eyes and looked at him. 

He was gorgeous, legs spread wide open giving me a perfect view. Sheen layer of sweat lining his body, and rumpled hair.

“I love you, Kurapika.” I let out a mixture of a sob and moan as my hand moved faster, hips coming up to meet my hand.

“I love” I choked out. “I love you, Leorio. So much, god so fucking much.” My head was swimming as the pressure in my gut was at its boiling point, threatening to spill over. 

Leorio hummed and his hand sped up. 

I wanted to shut my eyes in pleasure, throw my head back, and let it wash over me, but I wanted to see him. 

I wanted to watch as he came undone. Came undone with me. 

“Faster, Leorio, give me more.” I pleaded, and both of our hands sped up to a similar pace. 

“Of course, my Love.” He continued to look back at me and our eyes stayed connected. Sharing a million words in a span of seconds. 

‘I love you’ 

‘I miss you’

‘I need you’

My heels dug into the small bed as my legs began to pull up to my chest, so desperately wanting to shut to relieve some of the pressure. 

Leorios’ groans filled my room as my breathing became ragged.

“I’m close, Leorio.” I said in a tone far too whiny, but Leorio just gave me a soft smile and nodded. 

“Me too.” He breathed out. “Let me see you cum, darling.”

I moaned in response and continued to stroke myself. Other hand pinching and rolling a nipple as I imagined it was Leorios’ large, warm hand. 

I imagined he was fucking into me from behind as he snaked his hand up to jack me off, pleasuring me from both sides as he whispered in and nipped at my ear. 

“Fuck, fuck fu-“ I whined. 

“Keep going, Kurapika.” 

He would turn me over onto my back and lift my legs onto his shoulders, arm coming down to encase me as leaned his head onto my chest, sucking and biting at my throat. 

My hands in his hair and scratching at his back as our moans filled our room. Bed creaking with each thrust while my eyes rolled back. 

“Leorio, Leorio, Leorio-“ Fell from my mouth over and over as I neared my edge, and I couldn’t help it when my eyes shut and my head craned to the side. 

“Cum for me.”

And I did. 

With a cry of his name, my hips bucked up to meet my wet hand and I was releasing ropes of cum into my hand and over the bed. 

My toes curled and uncurled as I whined, before I slumped back onto the headboard, chest heaving up and down while my hands fell to my side. 

I could barely bring myself to open my eyes before Leorio started speaking again.

“Holy fuck Kurapika,” He moaned, hand gripping the sheets as his hips rocked forward. “That was so good baby, you’re so good for me. Putting on such a lovely little show just for me.”

I cooed at him and trailed a hand along my sweat coated body. 

“Just for you, Leorio. All for you.” 

He continued to pant as his hand came down harsher and he stilled, loud moan echoing through the room as he came. 

He fell back onto the bed and he draped an arm over his face, chest rising up and down as a comfortable silence washed over us.

After a moment, he pulled himself up and stood up to grab his phone. I reached for mine and brought it closer to me. 

“Hey.” Was his glorious choice of words. Well, word, single word. I smiled and looked at the man I loved.

“Hey.” I said back. 

He hummed and let out a soft laugh, eyes softening as he smiled at me. I stood up, phone in hand, and went to turn the lights off. 

Making my way back to the bed I slipped my boxers back on and slid under the covers. 

Bringing my phone close to my face, the only thing illuminating it being the screen. 

“If the video turns out to be good, you should send it to me.” I said with a yawn, a wave of sleepiness washing over me again as Leorio scoffed.

“Of course it’s gonna be good, it has you in it.” He rolled his eyes and made his way under the sheets as well after turning the lights off. Lying on his side with his phone near his face.

I could pretend he was right here next to me. 

I shut my eyes and pretended it was true. Imagined feeling his warm breath right on my face as we slept next to each other. 

“Mm,” I agreed. “Well I’ll be waiting then.” 

It got quiet again, and my eyelids began to fall. Months and months of exhaustion making itself obvious again. 

“You should sleep Kurapika. I know you’re tired.” 

It was true.

“Stay with me until we fall asleep.” I asked. I knew it was cliche and even childish but I didn’t want our call to end yet. 

“Of course.” He replied easily.

I smiled and allowed myself to shut my eyes completely. 

“Thank you.” I began, then added: “I love you, Leorio.”

“I love you, Kurapika. Sleep well.”

And I did.

**Author's Note:**

> this was embarrassing omg i should be working on my real leopika fic whoops


End file.
